


She'asani

by reconditarmonia



Series: Purimgifts 2019: Willow Rosenberg [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Judaism, Magic, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: Girl power at the end of the world.





	She'asani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



"Slayers, every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

Willow looks around at the girls hanging on Buffy’s words. _Blessed are You, Adonai our God, Ruler of the Universe, who has not made me a man_ comes into her thoughts, surprising her, like an air bubble floating to the top of her mind after years trapped beneath other memories. Maybe it's because they’ve all been sharing space like this that that memory's just been waiting to be shaken loose: summer camp, wooden benches, and boys mumbling their thanks each morning for not having been made women while Willow's group and the other girls waited silently for their turn. _That'll show them_ , she thinks, pettily. Now it's their time: her and Buffy and Faith and Anya, the coven members she'd called up in England to brainstorm after Buffy approached her with the idea, but mostly the girls right here, here and everywhere in the world, about to find out what and who they can be.

Spell design is more like programming than poetry, even if the end result sometimes ends up sounding like the terrible poems Willow wrote as a teenager. There are dependencies and variables and returns: which color of candle, which herb or crystal, where everything is placed along the circle. This spell requires frighteningly little compared to the amount of power involved, no subroutines, and it’s not like she can run tests and swap out gods until she finds one that works. (Willow's tried that before, running through gods and names of gods fruitlessly until she realized it wasn't the name that was the problem but the rest of the formula. Then, she tried blessing Ayala who binds, instead of asking her for a binding, and watched the spell bloom in her hands and flow out before her. _Blessed are You, God, who has not made me a gentile_ indeed.)

None but the Goddess for this spell; nothing but words of blessing and praise and exaltation for the one who looks after girls and Slayers, alone around the world and still together. The fight is waiting for what only Willow can bring to it.

  
  



End file.
